Love at first sight
by Rania-Chan
Summary: "a-apa yang kau lakukan !" "melihat wajahmu" "k-kenapa kau melihat wajahku ? memang ada apa dengan wajahku ? apakah ada yang aneh ?""karna aku ingin melihatnya.. tidak aneh,hanya manis " Rania ga bisa bikin summary jadi gini aja ya . .v


Ini ff pertama yang rania buat~

rania masih pemula ,harap maklum .

maaf kalo masih banyak yang kurang puas atau salah kata -?-

warning : typos ,ooc maybe /?

langsung aja~ ceck it out!

**POV Len**

Hai.. namaku Kagamine Len,aku sekolah di utavoca high school, aku berambut kuning -?-yang dikuncir kuda dan poni yang tidak begitu rapih, bermata azure,aku tidak begitu tinggi dikalangan teman temanku.. yah,, mungkin inilah sebabnya kenapa aku sering disebut shota ,hei! Tapi percayalah padaku! Aku ini bukan SHOTA! ( Rania :halah bohong kamu ,shota begituh ko 3 .len : gashota ih! *bawa golok* .Rania: *ngilang*) aku kini sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah,aku sedang mencari teman perempuanku. oh percayalah.. dia hanya teman ku, ingat TEMAN! Dia berambut panjang diikat twintail berwarna biru toska,namanya miku.. Haruna miku.. hey.. itu dia,sepertinya dia sedang bersama temannya ,disamping kirinya ada gadis berambut pendek bernama Shion kaiko,dia adalah adik dari temanku Shion kaito si maniak ice cream ,dan di samping kanannya.. etto.. siapa dia.. ? sepertinya aku jarang melihanya bersama miku ? ntah lah lebih baik aku tidak bertanya.. dari pada nanti miku mengataiku genit -_- aku pun menghampiri miku ,untuk mengembalikan novel yang kupinjam kemarin..

**POV Miku**

Aku sedang berdiri di koridor sekolah ,aku sedang berbincang bincang dengan temanku ,Shion kaiko dan kagahime rin, pada saat aku sedangberbincang bincang ,tak sengaja aku melihat anak pisang yang .. ralat maksudku kagamine len sedang menuju ke arah sini dengan membawa sebuah buku -?- sepertinya buku itu adalah novel punyaku yang di pinjamnya kemarin,apakah dia ke sini untuk mengembalikannya ? ntahlah~

"Ohayo Miku ya .. Saya ingin lagu meminjam cahaya bulan baru kemarin!" kata len

'_Binggo! Sesuai dengan dugaanku!' _Batinku sambil tersenyum puas

"ah.. ohayou len..gimana ceritanya ? baguskan ? " kata miku

"yah.. lumayan lah ,arigatou" '_cih.. dasar anak pisang inih -3-'_

"Douita" kata miku

"aku kekelas dulu ya miku~ jyaa nee~" kata len sambil berjalan melewatiku sambil melambaikan tangan

_Sana gih jauh jauh -3- "_jaa " kataku dengan wajah datar

**POV Rin**

pada saat aku sedang berbincang bincang dengan miku dan kaiko ,ada seorang laki laki berambut kuning yang menghampiri,seperinya dia teman miku ,tapi sepertinya juga aku belum pernah melihat dia, dan sepertinya dia beda kelas dengannnya begitu pula miku dan kaiko ,karna aku ,miku dan kaiko berada di kelas yang sama ,dari pembicaraan antara mereka berdua sih sepertinya nama laki laki itu len , ah.. aku baru ingat ,dia sepertinya anak laki laki kelas 10 yang di juluki sebagai shota ? anak pisang ? ntahlah apa itu namanya , tapi menurutku dia lumayan ehemtampanehem kalo tidak salah dia bernama kagamine len

tiba tiba bel pun berbunyi dengan berisiknya ,membuat semua siswa dan siswi memasuki kelasnya masing masing ,tanpa terkecuali aku,miku dan kaiko.

**POV Normal**

Pelajaran pertama di kelas 10-2 ,kelas dimana keberadaannya rin,miku dan kaiko . pelajaran pertama dimana guru yang sangat anggun itu mengajar ,guru berambut panjang dengan lekukan pinggang yang indah ,siapa lagi kalau bukan Megurine Luka ,dengan keanggunan dan kelembutanya mengajar pelajaran bahasa inggris membuat semua anak semangat mengikuti pelajarannnya .

(Skip aja ya~ricchi mulai pegel ngetiknya ._.v)

Bel pun berbunyi menandakan selesainya pelajaran, dan waktunya makan siang ,semua muridpun bersorak kegirangan , dengan keluarnya para sensei dari kelas , tidak semua murid pergi ke kantin , tidak sedikit murid yang membawa bento , tapi tidak denga miku,rin dan kaiko ,mereka sedang berjalan kekantin ,sesampainya di kantin merekapun memesan makanan dan makan bersama .. di tengah makan itu tiba tiba kaiko pun bertanya kepada miku

"miku.. kamu ada hubungan apa dengan kagamine-kun ? kamu pacarankah dengannya ? cie~" kata kaiko dengan nada menggoda

Miku yang mendengarnya pun hanya tertawa ,membuat kaiko dan rin pun bertanya

"Kenapa tertawa?" kata rin dan kaiko berbarengan

"ahaha gapapa ko ,yakali aku pacaran sama si anak pisang itu ,aku sama dia Cuma temenan ko" kata miku dengan nada santai

Tiba tiba ,munculah orang yang tadi di bicarakan..

"Hey hey bisa gabung ga?" kata len

"iya" kata miku yang di susul dengan anggukan kaiko dan rin

Len pun memberi kode -?- dengan melirik lirik miku dan melirik rin ,miku yang mengerti maksudnya len itu pun langsung berkata

"oiya len ini kenalkan temanku rin dan kaiko" kata miku sambil menunnjuk kedua temannya

"oh iya.. kenalkan namaku len ,Kagamine Len ,kalian bisa memanggilku Len" kata len sambbil tersenyum

'Oh .. kami-sama .. betapa manisnya dia' batin rin

"nama ku kaiko, shion kaiko ,panggil aku kaiko saja ya" kata kaiko sambil memakan makanan yang tadi di pesannya

"etto.. Namaku Kagahime Rin, terserahmu ingin memanggilku apa" sambil menundukkan kepalanya

Dengan lancangnya len memegang dagu rin dan berkata "maafkan aku karena berlaku seperti ini, tapi bisakah kau tidak menundukan kepalamu ? jika kau melakukan itu ,aku takbisa melihat wajahmu yang manis itu hime" kata len yang membuat muka rin kini menjadi semerah kepiting rebus

Miku dan kaiko yang melihat itupun hanya tersenyum senyum sendiri

Dikantin yang lumayan ramai itupun ,banyak yang melihat kejadian itu ,gadis gadispun tidak sedikit yang kesal ,kenapa ? karna sebenarnya len lumayan terkenal dengan ketampanannya dan keSHOTAannya di kalangan perempuan maupun laki laki..

"a-apa yang kau lakukan ?! " hanya itu lah yang di hatakan rin

"melihat wajahmu" kata len dengan tampang innocencenya

"k-kenapa kau melihat wajahku ? memang ada apa dengan wajahku ? apakah ada yang aneh ?" sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah

"karna aku ingin melihatnya.. tidak aneh,hanya manis " :3 kata len yang membuat rin mengeluarkan semurat kecil di wajahnya

Tiba tiba belpun berbunyi ,menandakan habisnya waktu makan siang ,dengan begitu rin,len,miku,dan kaiko pun memasuki kelas masing masing dan dilanjutkannya dengan pelajaran oleh sensei .

Dikelas len 10-1 ,len yang hanya melihat pemandangan di luar jendelapun tak terfokus dengan pelajaran '_ntah kenapa aku merasakan dadaku berdebar-debar jika berada di dekar gadis itu,apakah aku menyukainya ? padahalkan baru hari ini aku melihatnya.. bagaimana mungkin ?!' _batin len

Dan tiba-tiba saja 'pluk' mendaratlah sebuat buku di atas kepala si anak pisang it-

"ittai.. APAAN SIH!? SAKIT TA-"

"KAGAMINE-KUN,BISAKAH KAMU FOKUS DAN TIDAK MELAMUN PADA SAAT JAM PELAJARAN SAYA?!" yah.. itulah.. suara gakupo-sensei

"G-gomen sensei, saya tidak akan melamun lagi" kata len

"baguslah kalau begitu" sensei pun melanjutkan pelajaran

'_tch.. makhluk itu'_

.

.

.

Pelajaran telah usai ,kini Len pun sedang berjalan menuju keluar gerbang... tapi ternyata disana len melihat Rin sedang berdiri di depan gebang

'itukan rin.. apa yang sedang ia lakukan di depan gerbang ? apakah ia sedang menunggu seseorang ?'

Len pun menghampiri rin.. dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya

"HIme-chan~ apa yang sedang kau lakukan ? apakah kau sedang menunggu seseorang ?"

"a-ano.. e-etto.. aku tidak sedang menunggu siapa siapa"

"lalu.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini ?"

"... a-aku-"

"Rin-chan~ maaf aku terlambat.."

-to be continued- :v

segitu dulu yaa~ ada yang penasaran ? silahkan tunggu kelanjutannya ^^

jika ada yang kurang silahkan tulis di komentar /?

silahkan kasih saran atau pun kritik! o)/


End file.
